Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are able to store and execute various applications. These applications may be represented by icons displayed on a display of the mobile device. The number of applications available on a mobile device continues to increase while the available viewing area of the electronic device remains relatively constant. Thus, it may be difficult to sift through the numerous icons displayed on the electronic device in order to find a desired application. Current solutions may include different methods of organizing icons, grouping icons, etc. However, these solutions do not relieve the user from sorting through numerous icons until a desired application is found.